User talk:Madmikeyd
Welcome! Hi Madmikeyd -- we are excited to have Project Superpowers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Project Superpowers Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Templates Probably best to continue the conversation about this wiki on this wiki. :) I recommend using the templates from Marvel Comics Fanon. I personally moved most of them over there from Marvel Database, so most of the weird little hangups are gone. I moved Template:Character Template here, and found that all I had left to do was remove all the yadayada bits, and it worked. I went ahead and changed the colors to be based on your Logo too, just for fun. You'll be able to see how I did it in the histor of the Character Template page. Good luck! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and I used American Eagle to test it out. It works! :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Comic Template Looks like there are some problems with the headings, I'll try to fix them and see what I can see. I also fixed the colors. Hope that works for ya. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Try it now. Feel free to save it to show the error you're getting. That way, I'll see exactly what you're talking about. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:38, 30 April 2009 (UTC) First Appearances I think golden age appearances are better for the first appearance of the characters, but maybe we need a separate category for first Dynamite appearances. Real Names Problem I see is that unlike Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker the Superpowers do not have well known secret identities. Heck most characters have not even appeared out of costume yet. So, I'm worried that by doing this people will not know where the character's page is located. The redirection sounds good. I still lean toward superhero names, but I'm cool with using the real names if it will help prevent confusion down the road. Spotlight Request Project Superpowers Wiki looks good and I've added you guys to the spotlight list. You might want to consider sprucing up the main page a little bit (replacing the wikia video for example) and/or adding a favicon. -- Wendy (talk) 01:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Appearances I agree let's go with the Marvel/DC approach. - Crimsoncrusader Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Would you like some long term help on this wiki?--FossilLord 16:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Long term, short term, whatever help you have to offer.Madmikeyd 16:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Very well I will start with copying from comic-vine and Wikipedia, this is standard procedure.--FossilLord 16:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Some one messed up Amon Khadul page and i can't fix it could you preform a rollback?--FossilLord 17:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Done.Madmikeyd 17:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC)